William Hague
William Hague was a minor hero from the Babylon 5 television series. Hague was portrayed by Robert Foxworth. A veteran of the Earth-Minbari war, Hague rose steadily through the ranks. He was John Sheridan's superior officer and friend. By 2258 had been named Chairman of the Joint Chiefs by President Santiago. After the death of Santiago the new President Morgan Clark had Sheridan reassigned to Babylon 5, thinking Sheridan would be an obedient jar head who would obey any orders from Earth without question. During the transfer Hague confided that he didn't trust Clark and requested Sheridan check out the B5 staff to determine where their loyalties lied. Hague communicated the change of command to Susan Ivanova, and told her to talk to Sheridan if she had any questions about the change. Hague traveled to Babylon 5 six months after Sheridan was assigned there to debrief him and discover what Sheridan had learned about the B5 crew. However Sheridan had been kidnapped by the Streib, so Hague called in Sheridan's old ship EAS Agamemnon to help rescue Sheridan. After Sheridan was rescued Hague brought him into his cabal that worked to uncover the truth behind Santiago's death and to oppose the direction the Earth Alliance was going under Clark. Sheridan knew his command staff could be trusted, and brought them in to the cabal as well. For the next year Sheridan worked with Hague as much as possible. When Ivanova discovered evidence that proved Clark and Shadow agent Mr. Morden had arranged Santiago's assassination, Sheridan sent it to Hague, who got it introduced in to the full Earth Alliance Senate. A short time later Clark declared martial law throughout the alliance. Being off Earth at the time Hague was able to avoid arrest, and took command of the EAS Alexander. With assistance from five other Earthforce ships, Hague was able to escape the solar system. Unfortunately all the other ships were hunted down and destroyed a short time later, with only the Alexander surviving. Hague and the Alexander traveled to Orion VII to meet with officials there. After leaving the Orion system the Alexander was attacked by the EAS Clarkstown. Hague died in the attack when the Alexander was hit amidships while Hague was on his way to the bridge. His first officer Ed Ryan took over command and left for Babylon 5. Sheridan took over Hague's leadership role in the resistance, and two years later was able to free the people of the alliance from the tyranny of Morgan Clark. Hague would be remembered as one of many individuals who fought against Clark's tyranny. Trivia * The General Hague character was intended to return for the episode Severed Dreams, however Robert Foxworth's agent had accidentally double booked him to appear as Admiral James Leyton on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine for the same time Severed Dreams was shot. The script was changed to have Hague dying off screen just before the episode started. An outtake from Severed Dreams had Ed Ryan actor Bruce McGill joking that Hague was doing Deep Space Nine and unable to join them. Category:Babylon 5 Heroes Category:Male Category:Military Category:Mentor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes